Anya Alstreim
| last = | creator = | voice = Yūko Gotō (Japanese) Stephanie Sheh (English) | other = See Knights of the Round }} Anya Alstreim, (アーニャ・アールストレイム, Ānya Ārusutoreimu) is a fictional character in the Sunrise anime series, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. She is voiced by Yūko Gotō, and in the english dub by Stephanie Sheh. She is the Knight of Six. Character Outline Anya Alstreim is Knight of Six in the Knights of the Round and pilots the heavy assault Knightmare Frame, Mordred. She is a quiet and introverted person with a mysterious past and has a Britannian emblem tattooed on her left arm. She holds the distinction of being the youngest individual ever appointed to the Knights of the Round at the age of 15. She has little faith in her memory, so she maintains a log/blog which she frequently updates with pictures she takes with her camera-phone. As one of the younger members of the Knights of the Round, she is close friends with Suzaku Kururugi and Gino Weinberg. Suzaku's cat Arthur also takes a liking to her, though the cat seems to be more affectionate to everyone except Suzaku himself. In the past, she went to stay in the palace as an apprentice for a proper etiquette and witness Marianne's death at the hands of V.V.. It is also assumed that it was how Lelouch's photo was in her camera-phone. In the aftermath, Charles erased many of Anya's memories, specifically those relating to her time spent at Aries. It's also likely that memories of Anya were erased from people who should recognise her, but don't - specifically, Lelouch and Nunnally, and likely also Euphemia and Cornelia. In addition, Marianne used her Geass to transfer her mind into Anya, who's presence can then cause futher memory problems when Marianne's conciousness awakens. As a result of that, contact with Lelouch and C.C. can cause a psychic response. Anya maintains a detached attitude in most situations, usually declaring most things to be boring or dull. In battle, her fighting style reflects her heavily-armored Knightmare; she annihilates her enemies with overwhelming force and doesn't hesitate to kill disabled foes. However, this detached attitude also gives her a lack of common sense; she had piloted her personal Knightmare Frame for the sake of capturing Lelouch’s hat, disregarding the fact that she was piloting her Mordred in a non-combat area and had aroused the suspicion of the military and the Knight Police, sending the Tokyo Concession into Defcon 2. Character History Second Season Anya appears in the first episode of the second season alongside Suzaku and Gino when Suzaku declares to the Emperor that he will be the one to kill Zero. She subsequently joins Suzaku in Area 11 along with Gino. When Suzaku receives paperwork to order the execution of the Eleven who tried to kill him and does not immediately sign it, Anya does it for him and asks him if he some type of masochist, since he volunteered for duty in a country that hates him. Suzaku answers that he does not mind being hated because someone in the past understood him and he has always considered himself to be a sinner. When the Black Knights attempt to kidnap Nunnally vi Britannia as she is being transported to Area 11, Anya joins the battle, destroying an escort ship that would have collided with Nunnally's transport. She also destroys Nagisa Chiba's Gekka. When Kallen Stadtfeld disables both Anya and Gino with her upgraded Guren Aerial-Type, the unusual Knightmare Frame catches Anya's attention. She serves as one of Nunnally's guards during the re-establishment of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan and takes Governor-General away for her safety when all the Elevens present don outfits to impersonate Zero. When Nunnally questions what is happening, particularly concerning what actions her adviser Miss Lohmeyer will take, Anya assures Nunnally that Suzaku is also present and will prevent anything from going wrong. She later participates in the Chinese Federation's attempt to kill Empress Tianzi who has been kidnapped by the Black Knights. Whilst engaging with C.C. in a battle, Anya has unexplained flashes of memory related to Lelouch's childhood. This occurs again in the second battle of Tokyo, whilst fighting with Lelouch. It is later revealed that she updates her blog because she doesn't trust her own memories, as she has numerous blog entries over nine years old which she doesn't remember writing as well as discrepancies between her blog and her memories. Suzaku speculates that she is under the influence of Geass. It is revealed that these occurrences are being caused by Marianne, whose spirit has been lying dormant within Anya. Marianne takes over her body as a means to reach Charles, eventually leaving Anya to enter the Sword of Akasha. She wakes up in a confused state in the middle of the activation of Ragnarök. She is not among the other Rounds' members after the one-month timeskip. She joins up with Schneizel following this, though Kanon expresses concern about how reliable she is. During the battle against Lelouch's army, she stated that she doesn't like the current Lelouch. She faces off against Jeremiah Gottwald and manages to destroy the outer body of the Sutherland Sieg. However, Jeremiah uses the Sutherland stored inside in a kamikaze attack, which heavily damages the Mordred. He is prepared to kill Anya, but he spares her life when she makes mention of having no memories, he realizes that she is under the influence of Geass and restores her memories with his Geass Canceller. Two months later, Anya is among those being taken to be executed, along with Schneizel, Gino, members of the Black Knights and U.F.N. delegates. However, after witnessing Lelouch's death at the hands of Zero(Suzaku), she is set free along with all the other prisoners by Cornelia. In the epilogue, she and Jeremiah are seen tending to an orange farm together, and she is also among the many characters who have attended Kaname Ohgi's and Villetta Nu's wedding. Appearance in Other Media Nightmare of Nunnally Anya appears in the Nightmare of Nunnally as Rolo vi Britannia's personal knight and pilots a modified Tristan. In the novels, set in the year between the first and second seasons, Anya serves as Nunnally's knight. She demonstrates an unusual familiarity with the deceased Empress Marianne vi Britannia, able to find her way through Marianne's home despite it having been sealed off after her assassination. She cries for no apparent reason when piloting the Ganymede-based Europa. Trivia * Anya stands for 'mother' in Hungarian language. Quotes * "Tag, you're dead." -To Chiba Nagisa * "She stepped on me." * "Dirty Shoes." * "You, who have something to depend on. A weak man." * "Memory? What memory? I remember nothing. I have no memories." * ''"I'll make both of you into records on my hard drive."" Gallery Anya's Memories File:Anya Pictures - Miya and Villetta Nu.JPG File:Anya Pictures 5.JPG File:Lelouch Child - Anya Picture.png File:Ashford Students - Anya Target.png Category:Knights of the Round Category:Characters Category:Knights of the Round